The Dinner disaster
Here's how Anger ruins the family dinner in Tino Tonitini Goes Inside Out. and her parents are sat having dinner Mom: So, as it turns out the green trash can is not recycling, it’s for greens, like compose and egg shells. And the blue one is recycling, and the black one is trash. Disgust: Riley is acting so weird. Why is she acting so weird? Anger: What do you expect? All the islands are down! Star: We know that but, what are we going to do?! Disgust: gloomy Joy would know what to do. Fear: an idea That's it! Until she gets back, we just do what Joy would do! Disgust: sardonically Great idea! Anger, Fear, Disgust, Carver, Lor, Tish, Star, Sneech, Big G, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy... shouts How are we supposed to be happy?! Hm? Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah! How?! Riley's Mom: off-screen Hey, Riley, I've got good news. to her I found a junior hockey league, right here in San Francisco, and get this: tryouts are tomorrow after school. What luck, right? Anger: Hockey? Carver: Oh heck no!! Disgust: Uh-oh. What do we do? Fear: Guys, um, uh, th-th-this- here, you-you pretend to be Joy! Disgust in front of the console Riley's Mom: Wouldn't it be great to be back out on the ice? Riley: pushes a few buttons, causing Riley to respond with sarcasm Oh yeah, that sounds fantastic. Mom looks confused Fear: What was that?! That wasn't anything like Joy! Disgust: Uh, because I'm not Joy? Doraemon: Remember? Fear: his hands on his hips Yeah, no kidding! Tish: Time fore Plan B. zoom into Riley's Mom's mind, where all of her emotions, led by Sadness, all resemble herself Mom's Sadness: Did you guys just pick up on that? other four nod and agree Mom's Disgust: Something's wrong. Mom's Anger: Should we ask her? Mom's Sadness: Let's probe. But keep it subtle, so she doesn't notice. Joy presses a few buttons Riley's Mom: So, Riley, how was the first day of school? Anger: She's probing us. Disgust: I'm done! Fear in front of the console You pretend to be Joy. Fear: What- okay, uh, hm. a button Riley: uncertain It was... fine, I guess... I-I don't know. Disgust: sarcastically Oh, very smooth. That was just like Joy. Mom’s Anger: Something is definitely is going on. Mom’s Disgust: She’s never acted like this before. What should we do? Mom’s Sadness: We’re gonna find out what’s happening, but we’ll need support. Mom’s Joy Mom’s Sadness: Signal the husband. to get dad’s attention Mom: Ahem. dad’s mind we see he’s distracted as he’s remembering a hockey game Mom: Ahem! notices mom trying to get his attention Dad’s Anger: Uh-oh. She’s looking at us. What did she say? Dad’s Fear: What? Oh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. Dad’s Anger: Is it garbage night? Uh, we let the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What?! to dadinside-out-11 Mom’s Disgust: He’s making that stupid face again. Mom’s Anger: I could strangle him right now! Mom’s Joy Mom’s Sadness: Signal him again. gets dad’s attention and he suddenly realizes what she wants him to do Dad: Ah, so, Riley, how was school? Mom’s Joy: Seriously? Mom’s Sadness: You got to be kidding me. Mom’s Anger: For this, we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? Disgust and Fear aside from the console Anger: Move! I'll be Joy. the buttons Riley: anger School was great! Alright!? Riley's Mom: Riley? Is everything alright? Riley: and rolled her eyes Dad's Fear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us! Dad's Anger: What is her deal? Alright, put show force I don't have to put the foot down. Dad's Fear: No, not the foot. Riley's Dad: Riley, I do not like this new attitude. Anger: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man! Carver: Oh no. Fear: No, no, no!! Stay happy!! punches Fear and mashed the button Riley: her parents What is your problem? Just leave me alone. Dad's Fear: High report levels of sass! Dad's Anger: Take it to DEFCON 2. Dad's Fear: Your heard that gentlemen. DEFCON 2. Riley's Dad: Listen young lady, I don't where this disrespectful attitude came from. Anger: You wanna piece of this, pops!! COME AND GET IT!!!! Riley: Yeah well... well! Dad's Anger: Here it comes! Prepare the foot! of Dad's emotions grab their keys Dad's Fear: Keys to pro-sect to possession! the key in Ready to launch at your command sir! dad looks at her Anger: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Riley: Just SHUT UP!!! dad gets angry Dad's Anger: Fire! Dad's Fear: the button Riley's Dad: That's it! Go to your room! looked surprised Riley's Dad: Now! gets frustrated and ran upstairs to her room Dad's Fear: The foot is down! The foot is down! emotions cheer in victory Dad's Anger: Good job gentlemen, that could've been a disaster. Mom's Sadness: Well that was a disaster. Anger presses the button that a joy memory that shows a handsome man Handsome Man: Come. Fly with me criancinha. Mom's emotions: Ah. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes